


Falling in love with Jeon Jeongguk: a guide by Park Jimin

by myopia



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but i love it anyway, but very cute i suppose?, not entirely sure what this is, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myopia/pseuds/myopia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And maybe, if you're as lucky as I am, he'll fall in love with you, too."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling in love with Jeon Jeongguk: a guide by Park Jimin

**_~*~_ **

 

First, you'll fall in love with his eyes. It's not difficult, really – they're the first thing you'll notice about him, anyway. At first glance, you'll probably think they're just a regular shade of brown, that they're pretty average. What you'll see when you find yourself staring deep into them, though, is that they're anything but mundane. Jeon Jeongguk's eyes are pitch black, two black holes that draw you closer and closer to him until there's practically no space between you. Until you're so close that he can practically see into your soul and then, when your noses are touching and your mouths are mere centimeters apart, he'll give you a look as if he's opening you up like a book and reading every single weakness you've ever had like it's a bed time story. And then he'll smile.

That's the second thing you'll fall in love with. I'm not talking about his photoshoot smile, or his smug little smirk – I'm talking about his real smile, one he doesn't show often. The one he gives when Taehyung jumps on his back and demands a ride around the dorm , or when Seokjin-hyung cooks his favourite for lunch because he knows he misses home, or when he wakes up in the morning and realizes that his bed isn't empty.

It's a beautiful sight, comparable to any of the seven world wonders if you really think about it, even if it's a simple stretch of the lips, adorable bunny teeth on full display. You'll fall in love with those, too.

Next, you'll fall in love with his hands. With his long, thin fingers, perfect for playing the piano. How they're the perfect mixture of soft and calloused, just the way they're supposed to be. You'll fall in love with how absolutely humongous they are and how small they'll make your hands look and feel when he holds them, and you'll go crazy when he'll caress your knuckles with his thumb, or when he'll draw small patterns on your stomach with his index finger just because he's bored.  The smallest gesture from that man will be enough to make you go insane.

You won't be able to resist his stomach, or his thighs. Actually, his body as a whole puts Greek gods to shame, so you'll have no problem with worshipping the little hollows above his collarbones, the curves of his biceps, or the firmness of his thighs. Especially when they're spread out for you and you only to see, to touch, to taste (to bite). You'll fall in love with the softness of his skin, even with the small and adorable scars on his legs from being the sharpest, yet the clumsiest little shit you'll ever encounter. You'll fall in love with how he bruises easily, how the smallest bite at the skin on his neck is enough to create the tiniest of hickies. Not big enough for people to notice, but big enough for the both of you to know it's there.

You won't be able to believe how incredibly sweet he is. How selfless and caring someone who doesn't like to show his emotions can be. He strongly believes in little acts of kindness – things like letting you sleep in for an extra twenty minutes and setting your breakfast and morning coffee on your nightstand. Things like rubbing your back affectionately when he knows you're stressed out, or surprising you with your favourite ice cream when he senses you're feeling down and lets you come to him because he doesn't want to seem pushy. Things like kissing both your eyelids, then your cheeks, then your nose before tucking you into bed after you've had a good cry. Things like that leave you feeling warm, butterflies swirling around in your stomach and you thank the stars that they've brought someone like Jeon Jeongguk into your life.

The last thing you'll fall in love with is how ridiculous he is. With his jokes that are so lame to the point that they're actually kinda funny, the grimaces he makes at the randomest of times just to get a little smile out of you, how he annoys the crap out of every single one of his hyungs because it's just the way he shows affection. Or you'll fall in love with how he's so damn good at everything he tries to do. You'll stand dumbfolded as he catches a fish with his bare hands right in front of your eyes and asks one of his hyungs if he can cook it for dinner, as he sees a dance move once – only once! – and picks it up in a second, as he tosses people around the wrestling ring like they weigh nothing, or as he wins a 400-meter race without even breaking a sweat. Then, he'll gloat about how flawless he is, but deep down you'll know that he's absolutely shit at math and can't speak a word of English even though he went to the US to study dance for a while. When you fall in love with his quirks that are extremely annoying but so damn adorable at the same time, that's when you know you're head over heels and that there's no turning back.

And maybe, if you're as lucky as I am, he'll fall in love with you, too.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is hayan-champagne, come say hi!


End file.
